


Tonight, We Feel It

by withoutyourdress



Series: The Nights We Remember [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Minor Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke receives a 2am visitor, Raven pisses off her girlfriend and Lexa shows her protective side.</p>
<p>Also, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, We Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy. This is all fluff and it continues on from the last two parts of this series. Happy endings give happy feelings!

Clarke rubbed her eyes for the fifth time in ten minutes. She was exhausted and her brain was no longer processing anything. The clock on her night stand showed that it was past one in the morning and she had yet to hear from Lexa that day. Granted she was in and out of classes all day but there were no texts or voicemails so Clarke wasn’t going to deny that she was a little upset by it.

Considering Lexa was going to find out about her club and if everything was falling into place the way she wanted it to.  


Checking her phone again, Clarke sighed and opened up her text window.  


**Clarke: Hey! I know it’s late, I just missed hearing from you today.**  


Clarke tossed her phone to the side and started to clean up the books off her bed because she needed sleep soon.  


**Lexa: Hi baby. I’m so sorry I haven’t texted you today. It’s been a busy one. Are you still up studying?**  


Relief washed over the blonde because, for one, Lexa was okay and two, she replied back right away which meant she wasn’t sleeping either.  


**Clarke: I have a test at the end of the week that I’m freaking out about. Why are you still up?**  


**Lexa: You should rest your pretty head. I just got home from Lincoln’s. Anya wanted a ride to her boyfriend’s and she was off tonight so she’s been drinking.**  


Clarke hummed quietly to herself and tapped a quick reply.  


**Clarke: Lincoln’s. Cousin’s or strip club?**  


Clarke jumped slightly when her phone started to buzz and noticed Lexa was calling her. “Hey.”  


“I was at the strip club.” Lexa answered right away. “But technically it is my cousin’s still so either answer would’ve worked.”  


“I was just curious.” Clarke pouted slightly and laid back on her bed.  


Lexa chuckled over the phone. “And yet I hear jealousy.”  


“I’m not jealous.” The blonde pouted and picked at her comforter. “I’ve been cooped up in my room studying while you’re out with hot girls.”  


Lexa laughed quietly, shaking her head. “I spent the night in Lincoln’s office working on numbers for the club. Trust me, if I wanted to be around hot girls, I’d be there with you right now.”  


“Nice save, Commander Smooth.” Clarke sighed blissfully, throwing herself back on her single bed.  


“It’s the truth though,” Lexa said softly, “do you have class first thing in the morning?”  


“Not first thing, no. I have one just before lunch. Thankfully it’s my short day because I need to cram in more studying.” Clarke held the phone tighter in her hand and closed her eyes. “How did things go with Uncle Gustus?”  


“Very well actually.” Lexa replied happily.  


The blonde heard some rustling on the other end and then Lexa replying ‘thank you’ to someone. “Are you at home?”  


The other woman hummed in response, “something like that.” There was a few moments of comfortable silence between the two.  


Clarke opened her eyes when there was a soft knock on her door. She sat up quickly and blinked, “Lex, someone’s knocking on my door. It’s nearly 2am!”  


“Are you serious? Rude people!” Lexa feigned outrage, “but seriously babe, open the door because even the quietest of knocks echo down this hallway.”  


Clarke leapt from her bed and scrambled to the door, swinging it open to find Lexa tucking her phone in her hoodie pocket. “It’s 2am,” she breathed.  


“As we’ve established, yes.” The taller woman smiled and pulled Clarke to her, pressing their lips together gently. “May I come in?” She asked in a teasing tone, pulling back.  


“Of course.” Clarke grinned sleepily and shut the door behind them. She watched as Lexa peeled off her hoodie and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her long legs. “Whatchya doing?” She asked, licking her lips when her girlfriend turned around and put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail.  


“Going to sleep.” Lexa shrugged and stepped closer to the blonde after kicking her pants out of the way. “You look like you could use it, come on.”  


“So, this isn’t a booty call?” The blonde allowed herself be pulled onto the bed, a pout forming on her face.  


“Not tonight.” Lexa laughed softly. “May I borrow a shirt? I smell like-”  


“Hot strippers?” Clarke interrupted with a huff, turning to face a poker-faced Lexa.  


“Ha.” The brunette deadpanned. “Shirt please?”  


Clarke pointed to her dresser, “middle drawer but don’t feel obligated to wear one.” She gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin and received a playful smack on the bottom before Lexa crawled over her to get to the dresser.  


Once they were settled in, Clarke wrapped Lexa’s arm tighter around her midsection after turning out the light. “Can you do this more often?” She whispered.  


“What’s that, love?” Lexa breathed sleepily, her nose pressed against the nape of the blonde’s neck.  


“Surprise me in the middle of the nights, just to cuddle sometimes?”  


Her arm squeezed Clarke closer to her and nodded. “Sha.”  


-  


“Griffin, open the door!” Raven’s voice could be heard clearly through the blonde’s sleepy haze. “Please? I have to pee and Octavia is being a-”  


The door swung open quickly and there Lexa stood, an eyebrow raised and arms over her chest. “O is being a, what?”  


Raven swallowed and shook her head, intimidation written all over her face. “I-I was just going to say she’s being a brat. She kicked me out of my own place because of a stupid argument.”  


Clarke stumbled out of her bed and ran a hand through her hair. “Commander Smooth, stand down. What time is it?”  


“If you hurt my best friend, Rave…” Lexa whispered, eyes narrowing.  


“Clarke?” Raven practically whimpered, squeezing past a grumpy Lexa and hiding behind the shorter blonde.  


Lexa released a slow devious smirk and raised an eyebrow when Clarke nudged her. “What did you do to cause Octavia to kick you out?”  


Clarke turned around and stared at her best friend, waiting for an answer.  


“What makes you think I started it?” Raven all but shrieked.  


“Because I know you.” The blonde stepped back a bit and felt arms wrap around her from behind, Lexa’s chin resting on her shoulder.  


Raven sighed and sat at Clarke’s desk. “I may have accused her of cheating.”  


Lexa cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. “You two are attached at the hip, how would she even find the time?”  


“Or why would she?” Clarke added on.  


“She’s always talking about Lincoln.” The brunette mumbled and rubbed her face. “It’s frustrating. ‘Oh Lincoln loves long rides on the motorcycle’.” She mocked in a voice that was supposed to resemble a smitten Octavia.  


“He does.” Lexa shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Those two would leave for hours just riding around the coastline. Sometimes they disappear for a day and do whatever it is those two do.”  


“Babe,” Clarke turned to look at her girlfriend and shook her head.  


Lexa threw her head back and laughed. “Do you honestly think those two are involved?”  


“Well, no but-” Raven grumbled and stood up quickly. “I have to pee.” She slammed the small bathroom door, drowning out Lexa’s hysterical laugh.  


Clarke stared at Lexa in bewilderment. “What the hell is so funny?”  


“Maybe O and Rave should spend less time screwing and more time talking.” The woman continued to chuckle. “Lincoln has a boyfriend.”  


Clarke raised an eyebrow. “What?”  


“Yes, he’s been seeing Roan since high school. You met Roan the other night briefly at the pizza parlour when we ran into them.” Lexa sighed because it gave her a form of satisfaction making Raven suffer a little. They developed a tentative friendship that was built on sarcasm and jabs but beneath it all, Lexa would do anything for the brunette because she cared.  


“Oh, they make a very gorgeous couple then.” The blonde grinned. “Wait until I tell Raven.”  


“No.” Lexa shook her head. “Let O be the one to tell her, okay? Although I’m not sure why she hasn’t already but maybe she wants make-up sex once Raven apologizes for such an accusation.” She shrugged. “We’re not one to deny them that.”  


“You,” Clarke squinted at her girlfriend and then broke out into a small smirk, “are brilliant.” Because sometimes Clarke didn’t mind messing with her best friend either - and it was rare to see Raven fumble over her words when it came to both Lexa and Octavia.  


“I know.” Lexa bumped her nose against the blonde’s and captured her mouth in a slow kiss.  


Raven chose that moment to step out of the bathroom and sighed heavily. “Get a room.”  


Clarke broke apart from Lexa with just enough time to tell Raven to leave, “this is my room so get out, go apologize to your girlfriend.”  


“Clarke…” Raven whined.  


“Now, Raven.” Lexa barely whispered, her eyes hungrily roaming over Clarke’s body.  


“Go float yourselves.” The brunette pouted and slammed the door behind her, grumbling something about needing a new best friend.  


-  


“You said you’d be here in five minutes to let you in and that was an hour ago.” Lincoln opened the backdoor to his strip club and ushered Lexa and Clarke inside.  


“I know.” Lexa shrugged and grabbed Clarke’s hand, leading her down a narrow hallway before turning into a small office. “We were distracted.”  


“Seems to happen a lot to you two.” Lincoln smirked and leaned against the doorframe of his small office. “Have you seen Octavia? I tried calling her but she won’t pick up her phone.”  


Clarke narrowed her eyes a bit but cocking her head to the side. “You don’t like her, do you?”  


“Clarke.” Lexa shook her head but smiled because she knew the answer.  


“Yes, of course I do.” Lincoln snorted and shrugged, pushing himself away from the doorframe. “She’s like my little sister.”  


“I told you.” Lexa raised an eyebrow as she gave her girlfriend a pointed look before going back to grab papers she needed.  


“Raven is my best friend and I need to look out for her as well. Just as much as you did with Octavia, this morning.” The blonde huffed.  


“Oh, so that was why O’s crazy girlfriend was giving me judgy looks last night?” Lincoln frowned and scratched his bald head. “Does she not know about Roan?”  


“Obviously not.” Clarke sighed and moved to wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, looking at the papers her girlfriend was shuffling through. “You’re really sticking with the name ‘Beja’ for the club, aren’t you?”  


Lexa nodded and tucked the folders under her arm before spinning around to give Clarke a small kiss on the lips. “Definitely. Come on, let me buy you a drink.”  


“What about a lapdance?” Clarke grinned playfully and chuckled when Lexa shook her head no.  


“Thanks for going over the plan one last time, Linc.” Lexa nodded toward her cousin. He grinned and patted her back while they made their way out to the front of the club.  


They reached the bar and noticed Raven and Octavia were there, already taking a couple of shots.  


“Found her.” Lexa pointed to the two women. “Did you give her keys to this place, again? She’ll end up throwing another college party here and the last thing you need is your business license taken away because of underage drinking.”  


“It was ONE time Lexa!” Octavia screeched. “You weren’t complaining while playing DJ for the night.”  


Clarke snickered and laced her fingers together with Lexa’s.  


“Hey guys!” Raven grinned, breaking up the moment and then squinted at Lincoln, standing behind them. “And you, what are you doing here?”  


“He owns this place, Rave.” Octavia laughed and reached up to give her male friend a high five.  


“Why haven’t you told Raven the truth?” Lincoln asked, leaning against the bar, smooshing Raven between him and Octavia.  


Octavia shrugged before giving Lexa a sly wink. “Tell her about what?”  


“Us.” The taller man shook his head and rolled his eyes when he felt Raven burning holes into his skin with her eyes.  


“Us?” Raven spit out and turned to stare at her girlfriend.  


“Oh boy.” Lexa sighed and dragged Clarke away from the mess that was about to go down. “I’m guessing the sex is amazing enough for Octavia to drag this out. Roan won’t be pleased.”  


Clarke eyed up the three standing at the bar and noticed Raven’s stone cold face. “Yeah, I think Octavia will be the one grovelling after this.” She slid into a booth and felt Lexa climb in right beside her. She watched as the brunette sipped her beer and looked around the empty club. It was still too early to open the doors for paying customers. “Are you going to miss hanging out here?”  


Lexa scrunched her face up a bit. “You mean, am I going to miss seeing all the naked strippers for free every weekend?” She chuckled when Clarke playfully punched her arm before calming down a bit. “The only naked person I want to see, is you. Trust me.”  


“I better be.” The blonde leaned in to kiss the underside of her girlfriend’s jaw and nipped it slightly before pulling back. She could see Lexa swallow hard and stare at her with darkened eyes. “I love you.” Was all she could say and for a brief moment, she regretted saying those three words. Not because she didn’t mean them but because she didn’t think being in a strip club would be the perfect or appropriate location.  


But Lexa’s face split in two with the biggest smile on her face. She propelled herself forward and straddled Clarke’s lap, her hands moving to cup the back of the blonde’s neck. Her thumbs gently caressed the perfect jaw before resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “Say it again,” she whispered against trembling lips. She wanted to swallow those words and keep them inside forever.  


“Lex, I love you.” Clarke said with certainty but the words still held a quiet, soft confession. She whimpered, hands clutching the hips resting on top of her, her breath taken away in the most heartfelt kiss she had ever experienced with anyone.  


Lips moved slowly, with purpose, along the blonde’s cheek before pressing against her ear. “Ai hod yu in, Clarke.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: withoutyourdress


End file.
